Una historia
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una pequeña moraleja, les deja Hermione a sus hijos


Bueno, otro one dedicado a Paola Grigorio. Espero que les guste y a ella también. Fue su idea o un comentario, que me generó idea.

(Como cosa rara en mí)

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Hermione, estaba sentada en un sofá alto, mientrad dos niños la miraban atentamente. Con una sonrisa apaciguadora, trató de decirles que la historia era tan buena como ella estaba comentando.

Aunque su pequeño hijo, Thomas, no lo creyera.

- Empieza así- dijo, mientras miraba a su hija que movía los pies con sus manos en cada uno- Esta historia seguro reconocen a los autores y lo que desencadena.

_Era una estúpida tarea, suspirando, ella ya sabía con quién iba a terminar. Bueno, el día de ayuda a un profesor, era una de esas malas ideas que Dumbledore solía tener de vez en cuando._

_Todos había seleccionado a su profesor para trabajar con él, excepto ella. Con una inspiración suave, notó que Severus Snape, era el único que quedaba disponible de todo el profesorado._

_Bueno, tendría que trabajar con él. No le quedaba otra elección. Realmente sentía que él solo se quejaría de ella y no le permitiría colaborarle en algún asunto académico, donde requiriese algo de su habilida_

_Que él dudaba, tuviera._

_Los demás, estaban felices, trabajando sin parar. El día de ayuda a un profesor, parecía ser muy divertido. Sin embargo, para ella, solo fue un a insulsa pelea con Ronald Weasley que desencadenó en lágrimas._

_Estaba llorando en un banquillo. Severus no la necesitaba y simplemente le había negado la entrada a su laboratorio privado. Se quedó allí sentada, mirando el suelo._

_Estúpido Ronald._

_- ¿Es que piensa echarse a llorar todo el santo día y no me dejará trabajar?_

_Qué exagerado, ni que su llanto fuese ácido y cayera sobre las paredes, traspasándolas. O como si estuviera gritando._

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué demonios llora?_

_- Por nada._

_- ¿Potter? ¿Weasley?_

_- Ron- dijo con una vocecilla._

_- ¿Qué parte de son descerebrados, no entiende? ¿Y esta vez, a qué se ha debido? ¿Cerebrito, algún insulto similar?- dijo, mirando a través de una extraña lupa que ella no había visto. La miró y casi pudo sonreír, por la forma que tenía._

_Hacía que todo se viera más grande_

_- Dijo que yo era una tonta y que no tenía vida propia, más que un libro._

_- ¿Y creerá eso que le dice?- le preguntó- así sí sería tonta._

_Hermione no podía creerlo, le estaba dando un consejo. Al día siguiente, también lo hizo cuando había sacado un cinco en adivinación. Realmente; odiaba esa materia y no la comprendía._

_Él tampoco la comprendía y creía que era una pérdida de tiempo._

_- Esos libros van allá- dijo Snape y ella suspiró._

_- ¡No alcanzo!_

_Fue entonces, cuando la tomó por la cintura y la hizo alcanzar el estante y ella, pudo colocar los libros que necesitaban ser organizados. Era muy extraño. Profesionalmente, su profesor era diferente._

_Y entonces, pasó el día y la semana del ayudante. Pasó bastante bien. En poco tiempo, había aprendido muchas cosas y en verdad sus ojos se veían muy graciosos, con esa lupa._

_Y se reunieron para hablar de las experiencias. Ron se sobaba la espalda, adolorido. Harry no paraba de estornudar y Ginny los miraba a todos con un curioso gesto. Tiritaba._

_- ¿Cómo les ha ido?_

_- Fatal- el primero en quejarse fue Ron- el profesor que me agrada, me puso a cargar cajas._

_- Yo limpié borradores._

_- Y yo perseguí criaturas que no quiero mencionar._

_- Pues yo la pasé muy bien con Snape. Sin duda, no hubiese querido a otro profesor._

_Y he allí la moraleja. Puede que se vea el más malo o el más deprimente de los profesores o de las personas, pero luego de una buena dósis de conocimiento, verán que es muy distinto._

_Y al final, Severus Snape terminó siendo el profesor preferido de Hermione Granger, para sus referencias laborales posteriores._

- ¿Otra vez con esa historia?- escuchó detrás de sí y sin darse la vuelta, ella sonrió, mirando a sus hijos.

- Sí, Severus. otra vez con esa historia. Mi amor- dijo, mientras él colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.


End file.
